The University of Virginia has made a strong commitment to becoming one of the leading research and teaching institutions in the general areas of cell and molecular biology. This commitment is evidenced by the following: 1) more than 65 new faculty appointments have been made in these areas in six biological science departments in the last ten years; 2) the University has greatly increased its support for graduate students; 3) several University-wide research and training facilities have been established; and 4) funds have been provided from the endowment and from the Lucille P. Markey Trust to establish a Molecular Biology Institute that will serve as the focal point for research and training in cell and molecular biology. We therefore have very strong and comprehensive research and teaching programs in the following areas: cell structure and function, gene structure and expression, signal transduction, developmental and reproductive biology, macromolecular structure and interactions, membrane structure and function, and immunology, virology, and molecular pathogenesis. In addition, there has been a unique and long- standing tradition of cooperation and collaboration in both research and teaching endeavors among members of different departments in both the School of Medicine and the College of Arts and Sciences. In order to capitalize on the strength and diversity of our research and teaching programs as a whole, thirteen years ago we developed an interdisciplinary graduate program in Cell and Molecular Biology, whose faculty members derive from eight different degree-granting departments and programs in the University. Students are admitted to the CMB program or to individual degree-granting programs on the basis of academic records, GRE scores, letters of recommendation, and previous research experience. The curriculum in the first year is flexible, but usually includes the Interdisciplinary Core Curriculum (biochemistry and biophysical chemistry, cell biology, molecular biology, and genetics), as well as advanced courses in areas of potential specialization. CBM students participate in three laboratory rotations in order to familiarize themselves with potential mentors and their research programs. At the end of the first year, the student chooses a mentor, and then takes advanced courses and begins work on the dissertation project, eventually earning the Ph.D. degree from the program with which the mentor is affiliated. The CMB Program and the Molecular Biology Institute sponsor seminars, poster sessions, student-run dinner talks, mixers, and symposia. Trainees supported by this training grant will include graduate students of the faculty of the Cell and Molecular Biology Program, whether they were admitted directly to the CMB Program or to an affiliated degree-granting department or program. Individuals will be chosen for support on a competitive basis by the Steering Committee, using academic records, ORE scores, recommendations, and performance while at Virginia as criteria. The CMB Program is designed to prepare these individuals for research and/or teaching careers in academia or in industry.